


Kuchiki Byakuya headcanon archive

by Silence_burns



Category: Bleach
Genre: Emotions, F/M, Gen, Humor, Other, a pile of headcanons, headcanons, multiple subjects, soul society - Freeform, thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: An archive for the headcanons I could think of for this guy. Hope you enjoy them :)You can find me  on i-might-write.tumblr.com too!





	1. Sleep.

  * Byakuya’s sleep routine is sacred.
  * During the day, he has to be the head of Kuchiki clan and take care of all the chores, meetings and taking care of the clan’s business. As a division’s captain, he gets another share of time-consuming responsibilities.
  * But that’s okay, he is certainly the most responsible person around when it comes to solving problems or shifting through ungodly amount of paperwork. He’s been preparing for that position his whole life.
  * But there are certain limits and one of them is interrupting him once he finally decides to leave the rest for tomorrow. Just. Better don’t.
  * He usually finishes work late at night, but the first thing he does after coming back to his personal, private room is cleaning himself and meditation. It helps him rest properly in those few hours before he has to be back on feet.
  * There’s no sleeping in old bedsheets. It’s completely out the question.
  * Byakuya prefers to sleep on his back. He rarely ever has problems with falling asleep because of how early he has to wake up to push the training into his busy schedule. He believes the most important part of improvement is consistency, so he’d never cheat a day.
  * If he’s sleeping with a s/o, he’d usually let them choose the position. He’s fine with spooning and would be pretty passive about anything else. His preferable one though is him laying on his back with your head on his arm or chest, cuddled to his side.
  * He’s not much of a talker before sleep, but he’d enjoy a brief conversation about your day or whatever happened in Soul Society on that day.
  * Sometimes, very rarely, and only if he feels truly relaxed and calm, he’d let you be the big spoon or hold him. That’s of course never to be mentioned ever again, but he deeply enjoys it.




	2. Fluff alphabet: A, B, D, E

**A ctivities** \- What do they like to do with their s/o? How do they spend their free time with them?

  * Byakuya enjoys every form of spending time together with his s/o. They don’t even have to interact much, he’ll be fine just watching them occupied with something on the other side of the room/gardens.
  * That much said, Byakuya often suggests spending time a little more active, for example in a form of a training, when he can get closer to his s/o without wondering how it’ll be seen by the elders of his clan. Occasional touch is very welcome and appreciated.



**B eauty -** What do they admire about their s/o? What do they think is beautiful about them?

  * Byakuya is a fan of pleasant aesthetic and appreciates one’s effort to look elegant.
  * But at the same time, when it comes to the people close to him, he doesn’t care that much about the looks, because he knows more about them and already have a certain view of them.
  * When it comes to that, he rather admires their personality traits, especially the ones that are important to him too, like loyalty or self confidence.



**D reams** \- How do they picture their future with their s/o?

  * Byakuya is a very stoic and intelligent man, certainly not the one to dance around the subject of future. He’s got responsibilities, and he’s aware of the role his clan members hope he’ll take, settling up.
  * Of course, that’s his dream too - to have someone to come home to after a long day of responsibilities and meetings. Someone he could trust with anything troubling him, without the need to control his emotions and cover his true thoughts. Someone who would prefer what’s under the mask he wears outside his dojo.



**E qual** \- Are they the dominant one in the relationship, or rather passive?

  * Byakuya thinks he’s the dominant one. He’s 100% certain about it.
  * Well, the truth looks a little different. He loves his s/o, so why would he ever decide not to grant their wishes?
  * Why would he choose to do something they wouldn’t advise? He respects them too much not to take their opinion/view under consideration.
  * If it’s subtle enough, his s/o could make him do anything and he wouldn’t even notice bending to their will.
  * Byakuya wouldn’t make any decisions concerning his s/o without them. He sees them as his equal and respects their independence.
  * (He’s actually really proud that such a strong an independent person is with him.)




	3. Fluff alphabet #2

**G ratitude** \- How grateful are they in general? Are they aware of what their s/o is doing for them?

  * He’s very grateful and appreciates every effort his s/o takes to make his day a little brighter or easier.
  * The small things he notices during the day often make him smile.
  * He appreciates finding a fresh cup of tea on his desk.



**H onesty** \- Do they have secrets they hide from their s/o? Or do they share everything?

  * Byakuya prefers to have as little secrets as possible and often seeks advice from his s/o.
  * Secrets can be destructive to a relationship and he has absolutely no intention in ruining his own.
  * He wouldn’t like his s/o to keep things from him, so it’s only fair if he shares too. He wouldn’t overshare, but very little would be kept a secret.



**I nspiration** \- Did their s/o change them somehow, or the other way around? Like trying out new things or helped them overcome personal problems?

  * Byakuya didn’t have many problems before getting into a relationship, so that’s not really the case with him.
  * There are certain changes, though. He became a little more open and warmed up to some new ideas. He talks in a less stiff and cold manner (unless he gets angry, of course). He’s more forgiving too.



**J ealousy** \- Do they get jealous easily? How do they deal with it?

  * He doesn’t get jealous easily, but he prefers if people don’t act too-friendly towards you.
  * He wouldn’t make a scene in public (he’s way well-mannered for acting like a peasant), but would make it very clear to anyone bothering you, that you are with him.
  * His tone would be ice-cold and cover a very direct warning.
  * If he’s pushed far enough, Byakuya would probably break his “no PDA” rule and take your hand or wrap his arm around your shoulder.



**O n Cloud Nine** \- What are they like when they are in love? Is it obvious for others? How do they express their feelings?

  * It depends on how well someone knows Byakuya. To his closest friends or clan/division members, it’s crystal clear when he starts thinking about you. He gets distant and lost in thoughts, even though his expression barely changes.
  * He gets easily distracted too, especially if he wasn’t mentally prepared to meet you somewhere.
  * He’d loose his guard for a precious moment and forget his words. Renji and Rukia love to make fun of him because of that. Far out of his earshot, of course. Very, very far.




	4. Fluff alphabet: P, Q, R.

**P DA** \- Are they upfront about their relationship? Do they brag with their s/o in front of others? Or are they rather shy to kiss etc. when others are watching?

  * Nope. PDA? Never heard of it.
  * There is no such thing as acting with the dignity of a clan-head while being a division captain, and then behaving like a hot-headed foolish teenager at the same time.
  * Outside of his private quarters, Byakuya prefers to keep from touching you too much. A chance of a kiss that lasts longer than a peck on the lips is almost non-existent.
  * Unless, of course, Byakuya wants to prove something to the elders, or whoever, is against his relationship. Who would prefer for him to marry someone noble, someone from the oldest and richest clans. That’s when Byakuya’s temper kicks in.



**Q uirk** \- Some random ability they have that’s beneficial in a relationship.

  * Byakuya is very good at reading your mood and reacting accordingly.
  * He quickly notices all the subtle changes in the tone of your voice or the tension in your arms.
  * He may not react right away, but would certainly make a mental note to do something about it, if he can. He would first take his time to find out what exactly is the reason behind it, and act very carefully.



**R omance** \- How romantic are they? What would they do to make their s/o happy? Cliché or rather creative?

  * Byakuya is the cliche one, but mostly because he doesn’t like to try new things. He usually sticks with the old ways and traditions.
  * On the other hand, he knows you may be different, and from time to time, if the occasion is special, he may be a little extra and do something he knows you’d like - like wear a well tailored suit to a date in the mortal world.
  * He has a very good taste in fancy restaurants too.




End file.
